


Yes I do Know why

by MandalVandal



Category: Coronation Street, Corrie - Fandom, Sophie Webster and Sian Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandalVandal/pseuds/MandalVandal
Summary: Short piece wrote a while ago and found  - Sophie's thoughts on the aftermath of Kissing Sian first time and the visit after





	Yes I do Know why

**Author's Note:**

> Totally fan fiction our rights awknoldeged Kudos to Corrie writers

Yes I do know why I am alive though she left me. She couldn’t cope with the truth about herself about me about us. That, we are lesbians! It was easier to shatter my heart into a thousand pieces than to face that. In the tragic novels of yore when the heroine pines after her love and cannot eat or sleeps it appears to be so romantic but in actual actuality it is bloody painful in the extreme. There is the hurt, hardly being able to breath, the feeling like you are in a perpetual panic attack. The pain is so intense you will do anything to try and stop it. So you starve yourself, so that the pain of hunger may supersede it. Lack of sleep making everything blurry but at the same time making everything so intense.  
I cut myself off from all my friends I just exist, but what keeps me going is that feint forlorn hope that she will come back to me. She was so adamant was Sian, this is not right she said, this should not be happening we are two girls, we will be judged by our peers and God. My tears feel like they could never stop. How could she truly believe that a perfect God would make a mistake in creating us as soul mates either she was wrong or God does not exist I screamed at her. She just up and left and left me with a heart shattered into a million pieces and yet here I am still, Yes alive but barely.


End file.
